New Life
by Washingtonian
Summary: This has nothing to do with the characters in the game other than Team Galactic and a few Pokemon. It's just a story my friend and I fiddled around with a few years ago. Rated T for language!


**Hey everyone. This is just a story that my friend and I were toying around with a WHILE ago. I needed something to do so I screwed with this one a bit. Only one chapter! Have fun!**

Life is full of surprises? HA! What an understatement!

My name is Sierra Snow. I am in high school and so are my friends Morgan Storm, Kris Fields, Brenda Less, and Cassie Ranger. We need to go to my house today so we are walking home. It might have not been this long if one of the teachers didn't stop us. Stupid Mr. Jacque.

We are walking home, as I have said, and we see a portal to our way… HOLD ON! I need to introduce my buds here.

Morgan Storm: Cowgirl at heart. Loves leather beyond all others beliefs. Can't stand fluffy things or pink or anything girly for that matter. Also don't tell her I said this but YEOW! She is always talkin bout how she is all muscle but let me tell you. I just wrestled with her last night many times and she lost. All of them.

Kris Fields: Kris is kind. That is our motto for her. She is really pale though she loves to swim. She is so sweet, sugar looks sour. That's really all there is to Kris. Besides the surprising nature she can't always make up her mind.

Brenda Less(or Meow as I call her): Well what can ya say bout the girl? The word 'crazy' comes to mind for sure. Brenda and I are the Pokemon fanatics. We are battling each other a lot. Even though once she cheated. Anyway! She and Cassie are two peas in a misshaped pod. Guess I should get to her now.

Cassie Ranger: Oh god. What do I have to say? Cassie is 'special'. That's about as nice as I can put it. Truth she is totally perverted and crazy. A dangerous combo if you think about it. She sucks at Pokemon. She and Kris borrowed Brenda's Pokemon for a game and she lost miserably.

Any way. Now you know my buds. We are all just talking until... a portal shows up.

We all start to scream our heads off! I have very powerful ears and when we land my ears are still ringing!

We end up in the land of Pokemon!

Brenda suggests that we go to the nearest town because we have a different type of money than in the Pokemon world. Brenda and I are both Pokemon fanatics so we know what we are talkin' about. Kris, Morgan, and Cassie on the other hand... not so much.

Fast forwarding to the point where we all go to find our own Pokemon so we can actually survive.

Brenda catches a Chimchar. Chimchar is a monkey. Well she doesn't actually catch it, you see, there was this rude trainer who abused his Pokemon and Chimchar went straight for Brenda.

Either way Brenda has her favorite Pokemon within a hour.

Kris decides to go fishing because she loves the water and catches herself a Mantyke. It is sort of like a manta ray but a lot smaller. Of course since she is as shy as a chameleon we had to pretty much catch it for her. But she threw the Pokeball!

Cassie well... she got a Pichu. Which is an electric mouse! I am super scared for the thing. Don't get me wrong I love Cassie to death but I think that if there was two Oran berries around Pichu wouldn't get one, if you get my drift. I hope Cassie remembers to feed her.

Morgan got a Spoink (piggy) who has a temper as bad as her own. They are a good match though I think she would have been better with a Scyther(a preying mantis of some sort). She is into fencing so much and a Scyther has blades on its hands so I think it fits.

I on the other hand adore Pokemon and I cant choose between to go get a Ralts or a Misdreavus or a Ponyta. They are all adorable and I can't choose. I go for Ralts because it turns into a kick butt Gallade or a elegant Gardevoir.

Eventually I catch my Pokemon and everyone meets up at the Pokemon center in Jubilife City.

"Your Pokemon is so cute Kris!" Cassie told her as we sat in our room.

"I know but I can't wait to see what all of our final evolutions look like." Kris said after looking at all of our Pokemon. Mantyke or Bubbles as she named her is in the bathtub since it is a water type.

Brenda and I smirked at each other. It didn't go unnoticed.

"Don't even tell us what the look like you two! Just because your Pokemon masters outside this world doesn't mean you have to spoil it for us." Cassie pointed a finger at both of us, switching when she talked.

I held up my hands in surrender. "Hey, just because I have every legendary Pokemon up to the Sinnoh region doesn't mean I am a master... oh yeah, it does. We already know what our Pokemon are going to look like because these are the first Pokemon we get in these regions. She always gets Chimchar and for Sinnoh I always get Piplup but in Hoenn I always get Ralts as my first Pokemon where I actually catch it instead of getting it handed to me."

"Yep. I love Chimchar and I will adore my time with my Chala." Brenda knelt down to pet Chala's head and see it smile.

"Well still don't tell us. We wanna experience what you guys are obsessed about." Ah Morgan and her quick wit.

"We won't." Brenda and I said but it was sarcastic. Watch out for sarcasm!

(The Next Day)

"Where are we going to go?" Kris asks everyone.

"Well since we are in the Sinnoh region we need to go to Jubilife City. That's our best bet. We can talk to Professor Rowan about how we got here too. Maybe we'll run into Ash, Meow?" I ask her because I know how much she loves Pokemon

"I hope so. We'll get to meet his Pikachu if we do!" She is already vibrating with excitement.

"We'll let's go then! Don't want to keep Brenda waiting for too long." Cassie says smirking at her.

"YAY! I can't wait" Brenda says as she starts to run in the opposite direction.

"Brenda! You're running in the wrong direction!" I yell to her since I have the loudest voice. She stops and turns around looking embarrassed, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Oops..." she admits begrudgingly. We all laugh at her antics.

"Come on Meow! The sooner you come with us the sooner we get to see Professor Rowan." We turn around and start walking the CORRECT way.

"If we have anything to say about this, you won't ever see the Professor." Two people in space-like outfits were standing a few feet from us in the tree line. But before we could say anything they threw green smoke at us. Needless to say, we were out cold.

**(Sorry for the time skip but its been a year since I've touched this story and I'm not friends with two of the "friends" I have in here anymore)**

(One year later)

After Team Galactic kidnapped us and stole our Pokemon we weren't the same.

Morgan and Cassie got upset with me that I didn't see them sooner since I was closer to the group than Brenda was. Kris was devastated but she tried to reason that it wasn't my fault and I wouldn't have been able to do anything since I didn't have a Pokemon at the time. Morgan was infuriated that she lost her Pokemon and swore she would make me pay for the mistake I made. She is also upset with Kris for defending me so she turns mega bitch every time she is around Kris.

Cassie is heartbroken as well and doesn't trust me anymore because of something I said to Team Galactic by accident and doesn't speak to me anymore. But she still speaks with everyone else. We kinda talk on the internet, yes Pokemon world figured out the internet, but she hasn't talked to me in person yet. It hurts but if she doesn't want to talk to me after a year then screw her.

Brenda somehow managed to get all of their Pokemon back but none of them have forgiven me. Except Brenda who didn't hate me in the first place. Kris I'm not sure about because she is very fragile and if you say one wrong word she takes it the wrong way for about 30 miles.

We have all gone on with our lives in the Pokemon realm. I've been around Ash a few times, it was weird because he was only 11 or so at the time and I'm 16.

Brenda is a well-known Pokemon Master. With her past knowledge of the Pokemon world, we all knew she would become a master in no time.

Kris, Morgan, and Cassie I have no idea about. I haven't heard anything about them so they could've found a way home or just are laying low.

I am all over the place. I have been in contests, gym battles, shows, and all that jazz. I've been to all the regions including the new region called Unova and all of the Ranger regions. I am also a temporary ranger. I always have my styler with me just in case I need it. I can't decide what I want so I just am all over the place. Helping people, and Pokemon.

So I was just walking around route 18 and I saw a kid in trouble, though I didn't see who was causing trouble. I noticed that the person causing all of the trouble was wearing a Team Galactic uniform.

"Gardevoir come out and use..." I stopped my sentence. Because I noticed that the person in the uniform was Morgan! She had heard me call out for my Pokemon and turned her head towards me. Another Galactic showed up and took the kid from her.

She walked over to me and when she was close enough she said to me, "Well, well, well. If it isn't Sierra. I swore to you I'd get revenge for you loosing my Pokemon a year ago didn't I? Now I get the chance. Now Grumpig! Come out and defeat the person who lost you all that time ago!" I guessed she had evolved her beginner Pokemon for a beginner fight. So I called Gardevoir out once again to have this battle I actually had been yearning for myself.

"Hey Morgan." She looked to me as our Pokemon were poised to attack one another. "Did I ever tell you that you are a bitch? Because you really are one." She turned red and yelled out to her Pokemon.

"Grumpig use Payback!" Very fitting... Wait for the right moment...

"Dodge Gardevoir and use Shadow Ball!" Direct Hit! "What's the matter Morgan? Have you forgotten I'm a Pokemon Master outside this world and have done everything in this one! You just don't learn do you?" Taunting is one thing I know she can't and couldn't stand. It got her so riled up that she didn't even want Grumpig to attack Gardevoir anymore.

"Grumpig! Use hyper beam on Sierra!" That was against the rules of battling. I guessed bad guys didn't have to follow the rules. But before the beam could hit me Gardevoir jumped in front of me and used protect. I didn't have time to say anything before she jumped into action throwing attack after attack back at Morgan and Grumpig.

Eventually the battle was over, Gardevoir was exhausted but Morgan and Grumpig lay unconscious in defeat. When I called the police, Officer Jenny was grateful for my bravery and I told her it was all my Gardevoir's doing and Gardevoir just hugged me in response. Telepathically sending me a message: _"I did it for you, because you are my friend and I didn't want you to get hurt."_

Then knowing my only nemesis was going to be behind bars I continued on. Eagerly anticipating my New Life.


End file.
